logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Televisión Nacional de Chile
1969-1978 The first logo of National Television of Chile was conformed by the word TV in italics and in another typography and above of the V, the word CHILE, also in cursivas and in a typography similar to Square721; All framed in the outline of a bilinear television screen. This logo was in black and white (by the televisions of the time), although in some documents of the time the T was of black color and the V of gray color. 1978–1984 After the arrival of color television in Chile in 1978, the colors of the logo could be identified: the letter T and the word CHILE were blue and the letter V was red. The logo is framed in a figure that simulates the triple contour of a television screen in blue, white and red. 1984–1986 In 1984, Televisión Nacional changed its logo to a letter N tricolor. That is to say, a tricolor band of colors blue, white and red that doubling in parts form the letter N, referring to "Nacional". 1984-1985 During 1984 and part of 1985 to the logo it would accompany under her the motto Televisión Nacional de Chile of typography Helvética. 1985-1986 For 1985 the logo would be maintained replacing the name of the channel by the abbreviations TVN, used for first and unique time in screen until his official use in 1996 1986–1990 1986-1990 The same logo was reused, but in a new version and the same colors. March-November 1990 To commemorate the return of democracy in 1990, TVN changed slightly its logo, replacing the tricolor border with a similarly-shaped, rainbow-colored border to reflect the emblem of the Concertacion de Partidos por la Democracia, the party that won the 1988 plebiscite. November 1990–1996 1990-1992 In this logo, the word CHILE is replaced by a tri-color band with the same colors representative of the country, but the design of the letters T and V is renewed, which become thin and white or gray. Also, the contoured television screen disappears. 1992-1996 In 1992, the logo was redesigned, the letters T and V become a dark gray color, and its tricolor band becomes a little thicker. 1996–2004 The logo of the previous stage undergoes a great change: a letter N is added, the tricolor band (now bicolor) extends until said letter, and the letter T appears this time cut to the height of the tricolor band, but in that Band, the blue and red stripes are thicker and the white strip disappears. 2004-2016 On Sunday, January 4, 2004, TVN changes logo, which consists of a red square containing the letters TVn white, the letters T and V appear in capital letters, interlaced and with round tips (whose design is similar To the logo of the Peruvian channel ATV), and the letter n in a typeface similar to the Segoe IU, the latter enlarged in such a way that it is the same size as the capital letters. logotvnchile.jpg|Variant (2004) logotvncanalchile.png|Variant with slogan (2008-2015) TVN2013-2014.gif|Variant (2013-2014) logotvnduenosparaiso.png|Special logo for promos for Dueños del Paraíso (2015) logotvnseenciende.gif|Variant with slogan (2015-2016) logotvncompartir.png|Variant with slogan (2016) 2016–present On August 9, 2016 TVN re-signs its logo, with the vertices rounded except for the upper left corner. Tvnnosgustachile.jpg|Variant with second slogan (2016-present) TVNElCanalDeChile2016.jpg|Variant with 2008's slogan (2016-present) TVN 2016 Monochrome.png|Monochrome variant TVN_2016 Yellow.png|Yellow variant TVN_2016 Orange.png|Orange variant TVN_2016 Blue.png|Blue variant TVN_2016 Green.png|Green variant Other Category:Chile Category:Television stations in Chile Category:Santiago de Chile Category:Televisión Nacional de Chile Category:Television channels in Chile Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:2004 Category:ANATEL Asociación Nacional de Televisión